Manzana
by La Pecosa Weasley
Summary: Reto Pareja contraria para el Foro The Ruins. Los dos sabían que era probar el fruto prohibido, desatar una pasión incontrolable; pero si la vida es corta, ¿mejor aprovechar el tiempo, no?


_Como explico en mi perfil y muchos de vosotros sabéis, soy fan icondicional de Ron y Hermione. Así que este oneshoot es para el **Reto Pareja Contraria del foro "The Ruins"**. No sé si lo habré hecho bien, y es que escribir una escena de amor entre Harry y Hermione es un verdadero reto._

_Está situado después de la batalla, no hay una fecha concreta._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Manzana"<strong>_

Aquella mañana de Agosto amaneció terriblemente calurosa, y Hermione Granger despertó bañada en sudor y no tan solo por el calor. Hermione _lo había vuelto a hacer_, quizás era la sexta vez en lo que llevaba de semana y eso que era Jueves. Ella sabía que no podía controlar sus sueños, pero tampoco quería evitarlos al caer la noche. Apartó un mechón rebelde de su rostro y levantó su mano derecha, que fue directa y claramente hacía el punto medio entre sus muslos. Notó como su intimidad estaba húmeda y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

—Vaya —exclamó en un murmullo.

Después de eso, cerró los ojos mientras su mano se adentró en el mundo de la pasión más prohibida. Hermione experimentó con satisfacción su exploración interior mientras volvía a recordar el sueño de hacía aproximadamente cinco minutos: Harry. Ella y Harry viendo el atardecer desde la playa, disfrutando de la vista desde la costa fundiéndose en tiernos besos y regalándose caricias.

Hermione era novia de Ron, es más, estaba prometida con él. Llevaban cinco años siendo pareja formal, pero Ron no cumplía en cierta manera con el pacto de un novio completo. Ron hacía que se sintiera querida y protegida, también le sacaba las sonrisas más divertidas; pero Ron no entendía sus problemas, tampoco la valoraba como una mujer capaz de todo, y, lo que más fastidiaba al cuerpo de Hermione, no satisfacía sus necesidades sexuales. Hermione sabía que el sexo no lo era todo en una relación, pero no estaba dentro de lo normal tampoco tener sueños eróticos con tu mejor amigo.

Un golpe en la puerta sobresaltó a Hermione, que retiró su mano derecha de su lugar, finalizando con la tan placentera tarea que había iniciado. Se bajó el camisón en el mismo momento en el que su madre entraba en la habitación.

—Buenos días, cariño —saludó amablemente Jean—. Tu padre y yo vamos a estar fuera todo el día, si quieres invitar a Ginny a casa puedes hacerlo.

—Vale mamá, quizás luego lo haga. Pasadlo bien.

Diciendo esto, su madre se retiró. Y hasta que no escuchó el coche de sus padres dejar el garaje y marchar, Hermione no estuvo tranquila.

Decidió que lo mejor para despejar su mente sería una buena ducha fría, pero estando bajo el grifo del agua volvió a pensar en el tema. Por una parte no se sentía bien consigo misma: Ron era su amigo, y en un momento dado de su vida había sido la persona a la cuál creía amar. Y lo más importante, él la amaba y estaban prometidos. Se había planteado en un par de ocasiones anular el compromiso, pero no había sido capaz al mirar como Ginny y Harry se besaban. Si ella anulaba su boda con Ron, ¿qué le garantizaba que Harry y ella podrían estar juntos?

Además, Hermione no estaba segura de lo que sentía por el muchacho de ojos verdes y electrizantes. Necesitaba estar segura de que arriesgarse iba a dar sus frutos, necesitaba datos.

Después de secarse la tan voluminosa melena, Hermione llamó al teléfono móvil de Harry. Supuestamente él y Ginny deberían estar juntos, ambos vívian en Godric's Hollow.

— ¿Sí? —sin embargo, la voz que descolgó el teléfono no era la de Ginny.

— ¡Oh, hola Harry! Soy Hermione.

—Ya sé quién eres Hermione, tengo tu número en la agenda.

Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa. Intentó controlar sus hormonas mientras volvía a recordar los muchos sueños en los que Harry había aparecido últimamente.

—Sí, claro. Disculpa. ¿Por casualidad se podría poner Ginny?

—Pues Ginny no está, ha salido con Ron a ver un partido de quidditch de los Chuddley. ¿No te lo ha dicho Ron?

Hermione hizo memoria y recordó que hacía un par de semanas, en el lago junto a La Madriguera, Ron había comentado algo, aunque ella había estado más atenta a la conversación sobre las nuevas incorporaciones de su departamento con Harry.

—Es verdad, lo había olvidado.

— ¿Quieres que le diga algo cuando vuelva? —preguntó Harry.

—No, no hace falta —dijo Hermione—. Quería invitarla a casa, mis padres no están durante todo el día y podríamos haber visto películas en mi televisión y eso.

—_Si quieres puedo ir yo_, aquí en casa no tengo mucho que hacer.

El estómago de Hermione dio mil vueltas, hacía tiempo que no sentía esa sensación. Quizás eran las mariposas, que habían vuelto.

—Claro, será divertido.

—Nos vemos dentro de un rato —y Harry colgó.

Hermione no sabía por qué pero de pronto sentía un nerviosismo incontrolable recorrerle cada parte del cuerpo. Harry Potter iba a pasar el día con ella, en casa, solos. Una pequeña bombilla se le encendió en la cabeza: era el día de encontrar pruebas, datos y afirmaciones. Subió a su habitación y se puso un suéter con algo de escote y unos shorts tejanos ajustados. Se miró en el espejo. No, definitivamente ese no era el estilo de Hermione Granger, era más bien el de una animadora algo recatada, pero aún así, animadora. _"Solo será una vez Hermione, y quizás valga la pena"._ Al fin y al cabo, la única persona que la iba a ver de esa manera sería Harry, y en sus sueños la había visto con mucho menos ropa. Si Hermione Granger era algo, eso era valiente.

**[ * * * ]**

—¿Seguro que no quieres palomitas, Harry? —preguntó Hermione desde la cocina.

—No gracias, está bien así.

Harry había llegado hacía un par de minutos, y al abrir la puerta Hermione observó su reacción con ojo crítico: ojos algo más abiertos, ligera inclinación del labio inferior y manos en los bolsillos traseros. La prueba del aspecto había sido superada, tenía la prueba de que _su físico_ le gustaba a Harry.

—Bueno, pues entonces, ¿qué vamos a ver? —preguntó ella bajando las persianas del comedor para dar aspecto de cine a la casa.

Después de eso se sentó en el sofá junto a Harry, su muslo rozaba el de él peligrosamente. Harry no se apartó, pero la miró realmente sorprendido.

—Lo que quieras —contestó Harry—. ¿Qué te parece…_2012_?

— ¿El fin del mundo? De acuerdo.

Hermione se levantó del sofá y se inclinó para poder poner la película en el DVD. Su trasero quedó justamente en frente de Harry. Él no puedo evitar mirarlo, se fijó en las curvas que tenía y en lo increíblemente duro que parecía, también observo la línea en la cual finalizaba la tela, dónde la piel quedaba oculta. Harry no era tonto y en los últimos meses había notado que algo en su relación con Hermione había cambiado, y estaba seguro de que ella también se había fijado.

Mientras la película comenzaba, Harry observaba las piernas de Hermione, cerca de las suyas. Muchas veces había pensado que Hermione era guapa además de increíblemente inteligente, valiente, educada y con sentido del humor. Alguna vez, incluso, había llegado a pensar que era una Ginny más refinada y con la que tenía más confianza. Sin ser dueño de sus actos, su mano se había acercado peligrosamente a tocar esa parte inferior del cuerpo de Hermione que estaba descubierta. Harry pensó que estaba traicionando a su mejor amigo, Ron. Pero no podía evitar lo que sentía, sabía que lo suyo con Hermione ya no volvería ser amistad y no podría vivir con el peso de dejarla marchar con otro hombre que no fuera él. También pensó en Ginny, pero la verdad es que nunca había tenido el _feeling_ necesario como para amarla.

Hermione se había levantado a por una suculenta manzana verde, de esas tan sabrosas. Y mientras mordía, se estaba percatando de que Harry tenía la mente en otro lugar en vez de en la película, notaba esa ausencia en sus ojos como cuando estaban en guerra y pensaba demasiado. La prueba número dos era suya, _indecisión._

Los minutos pasaban y la película cada vez era más ignorada para ambos, aunque Hermione pensó que si fuera el fin del mundo, tal y como representaba la película, debería hacer lo que de verdad estaba deseando. Harry hechó un vistazo a la cara de Hermione, y clavó sus ojos en sus mojados labios y sus dientes, que mordían la manzana con fuerza; Harry notaba su miembro cada vez más inestable.

De pronto Hermione lo tuvo claro, ella era Gryffindor, y si algo había aprendido en los últimos años es que hay que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

—Harry —Hermione dijo su nombre dejando la manzana sobre la mesilla de café, sonando provocativamente sensual.

—Dime —él trago saliva notablemente.

Hermione, más insegura y a la vez más decidida que nunca, enterró su mano entre las piernas de Harry, acariciando suavemente la parte más íntima de Harry por encima del pantalón.

—Hace tiempo que necesito hacer algo. He intentado buscar indicios, pero me he cansado de esperar.

Hermione tenía suficiente con las dos pruebas encontradas y en lo que suponía. Harry no podía estar más sorprendido, aunque en ningún momento retiro la mano de Hermione, que seguía en su continuo movimiento. El único sonido que se oía en la casa era el del televisor y el roce de su pantalón. Y fue así durante un minuto.

— ¿Piensas decir algo? —preguntó Hermione, temerosa, ya que Harry no decía nada.

Hermione paró de mover su mano y Harry pareció volver de su ensimismamiento. Y así, mandando todo al cuerno, se lanzó sobre Hermione como un animal salvaje en busca del mejor pedazo de carne. Ella reaccionó inmediamente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y revolviéndole el cabello. Empezó con un beso simple, solo de labios, pero el tiempo seguía corriendo y los dos estaban desesperados por estar pegados a su otra mitad. Hermione abrió su boca para dar paso a la lengua de Harry, que saboreó el toque dulce de manzana que Hermione aún guardaba en su boca. La lengua de Harry fue bajando hasta el cuello de la castaña, dónde dedicó un rato a dejar la marca más profunda posible: Hermione era suya, desde aquel momento se pertenecían, él sabía que no podía estar más locamente enamorado de alguien que no fuera esa Hermione tan parecida a él. Ella había vuelto con su tarea sobre el miembro de Harry, pero estaba vez por dentro del pantalón, y él gruñía contra su cuello. Hermione retiró su mano justo antes de que él desatara su deseo acumulado, aunque eso no evitó que manchara todo lo de su alrededor.

—Ven —ordenó Hermione a Harry, interrumpiendo la trayectoria del joven hacía sus pechos.

Hermione empujó a Harry hasta su habitación, donde cayeron rápidamente sobre la cama. Allí Harry no tardó ni medio minuto en quitarse su camiseta y hacer lo propio con la de Hermione.

—No sabes la de veces que he querido saber lo que sentía Ron al desnudarte —dijo él mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador, con algo de dificultad.

—Y yo no me he sentido ni la mitad de bien de lo que estoy ahora al hacerlo con él —admitió Hermione retirando las partes bajas de sus vestuarios, dejándolos completamente descubiertos a ambos.

Harry notaba que estaba experimentado el camino hacia la gloria divina cuando atrapó en su boca uno de los pechos de Hermione, lo atrapó y lo recorrió suavemente con su lengua y con sus manos mientras Hermione sentía el delirio con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás.

—No pares Harry, esto me encanta. Había leído algo sobre lo placentero que era pero…

Él río contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Hermione.

—Que incluso ahora tienes que hablar de libros. Aunque eso me gusta, adoro tu inteligencia —explicó Harry.

Ella puso una mueca algo extraña y Harry, para no enfriar la lujuria, volvió a la batalla entre los senos de Hermione y su boca. Poco a poco empezó a descender, recorriendo su ombligo y su abdomen, hasta llegar a la intimidad de ella. Echó una mirada hacia el rostro de Hermione y observó lo sensual que se veía entre sudores, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos cerrados; así que sin pensarlo introdujo cuatro dedos de golpe en la parte más húmeda de Hermione. Ella pegó un grito, algo parecido a "Harry", y él tomó ese grito como la indicación de que empezará a mover sus dedos. Al principio fue lentamente, pero fue aumentando la velocidad cada vez que Hermione se lo pedía. Hasta que ella dijo basta.

Cambiaron de posición a la misma vez, iban totalmente coordinados, pensaban de manera tan parecida…Ahora fue el momento de Harry para disfrutar de las caricias que Hermione le proporcionaba. Ella empezó mordiéndole la oreja, haciendo que Harry deseara cada vez más y más formar solo uno y poseerla. Así que la incitó a bajar más rápido, y ella no se negó. Al llegar al punto clave, Hermione y Harry estaban decididos a seguir adelante. Habían olvidado el compromiso de ella, la novia de él y la película que habían comenzado a ver en el salón. Solo querían tener a la persona que más amaban unida a ellos, sólo querían sentir ese amor intenso que ningún Weasley les era capaz de proporcinar.

Y lo hicieron.

No una ni dos veces, sino cuatro.

Harry disfrutaba como nunca oyendo como Hermione gritaba su nombre en cada clímax que compartían. Y ella quería que Harry gritara más y más fuerte al llegar al orgasmo, que todo el mundo supiera que eran el uno para el otro. Arriesgarse valía la pena, porque desde un primer momento Hermione y Harry no se habían fijado en el otro, pero el amor no aparece de golpe, se forma a través de los años. Y esa amistad había acabado siendo el amor que desde un principio estaba predeterminado por el destino. No importaba que les dirían a los Weasley luego, ahora no les importaba nada más que dormir abrazos.

Hermione observaba como Harry dormía, acariciándole el despeinado cabello, sintiéndose más feliz de lo que nunca había estado. Porque si había algo claro es que no podía vivir sin el niño que sobrevivió,; que probar la manzana más prohibida del árbol había sido su mejor elección.

_Ni zanahorias._

_Ni calabazas._

_Ni naranjas._

La _manzana_ era el sabor de la pasión y la complementación, el sabor de la relación entre Harry y Hermione. Madura, sencilla, abierta y con pasión.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Y bien? Es la primera vez que escribo algo de rated M, es decir, "sexy" xD<strong>_

_Recordad pasaros por el foro "The Ruins", es muy entretenido ^^_

_Además, si os ha gustado podeís votarme, aunque leed los otros fics primero para poder valorarlos como es debedido. Merece ganar el mejor :)_

_Ana_


End file.
